


04/05 Monday 5. Motel

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: #SpnStayAtHome [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Castiel, Prompt Fill, Romance, SPNStayAtHome, Sexy Times, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Dean has a surprise for Castiel, and Castiel is rather confused... until clothes start coming off.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: #SpnStayAtHome [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704448
Kudos: 16





	04/05 Monday 5. Motel

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a killer headache for weeks that has driven all rational thought from my brain, so it was hard to even get on a laptop. I'm glad I finally got this one out, even though it is short. I'll try to catch up.

“Dean, you know I can see through blindfolds,” Castiel informed him as the strip of cloth was fitted over his eyes. Even as that was done, Castiel could see the way Dean’s tongue darted out between his teeth as he focused.

“Then fucking close your eyes then!” Dean argued.

Cas raised a brow at him under the blindfold, but then did as he said. He was plunged into darkness.

Dean took his hand, muttering, “Come on,” seemingly upset that his blindfold idea hadn’t worked.

Castiel wasn’t upset, just curious. He had no idea what was going on.

Dean started taking him down the road, and Castiel could sense the confusion from the humans they passed. What — had they never seen a blindfolded man before? Cas didn’t understand what the problem was.

He let himself be led on, Dean’s calloused hand warm against his own.

“Where are we going?” he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He wasn’t curious enough to look through the blindfold and risk upsetting Dean, but he was starting to feel as confused as the humans nearby.

“Shush. I have a surprise.”

“You know, I don’t really like taking orders from you,” Castiel growled softly. If he wasn’t mistaken, Dead had just swallowed roughly. An interesting scent was wafting from him, the chemicals in his brain doing something Castiel could only guess at for the moment. But it pleased him. And it was warm.

Dean was rough with him now, practically manhandled him. It shot heat through Cas’ body, all of him suddenly feeling very flushed. Where Dean’s hands touched him it was like burning, tingling wells of electricity had been dug into him. It was very tempting to open his eyes now, to see the human who could elicit such a response from his body.

“Alright, one step.”

Dean helped Castiel up the wooden stair. It creaked under their weight.

“Two, three. Alright, there you go, baby.”

“Dean—”

“No. Surprise.”

Castiel rolled his eyes beneath the blindfold, even rolling his head with it. He  _ wanted  _ Dean to know what he was doing.

“Oh, stop that. Come on.”

Dean led Castiel through a door, whipping the blindfold off.

It was a motel room.

Cas just stared at it blankly.

“I see a shabby motel room,” Castiel informed him.

“Uh huh.”

Cas turned to Dean, raising an eyebrow. “Where’s the surprise? Doesn’t a surprise imply something exciting, or something hidden that will be found out later? All I found out was that we’re standing… in a motel room.”

“Baby, the  _ motel room _ is the surprise!”

Cas tilted his head at him, and he was so confused he found himself starting to pace about the room, observing it. There was a double-bed on a raised platform with red velvet sheets, and with a gilt wrought-iron frame and headboard. The lamps beside it were in elegant shapes and designs to match the tone of the bed. But aside from that, the motel room wasn’t much. Why the emphasis on the bed?

“I don’t get it,” Castiel told him, taking a seat on the bed.

Wow, it was  _ comfortable _ .

“Well…” Dean began, going over to Cas, slowly taking off his flannel. Heat bloomed in Castiel’s gut, and he had the sudden urge to rush at Dean, maybe slam him against the floor. But he sat there, coiled tight with tension. “With Sam around we don’t always have privacy.” Dean took off his undershirt now, and Castiel growled from watching his lover continue to shed layers and bare his wondrous skin to him. Castiel knew every inch of that skin, how it felt, how it fit together… He knew Dean: his smell, his breaths, the very beat of his heart. And he was undressing for him. Dean started on his belt, and Castiel felt his breaths coming heavy. He suddenly forgot that Dean had even been talking. “So I thought I’d get us a room… for a day.” Dean tugged his belt off, snapping the leather. Cas nearly whined, squirming in his seat. “Or a night.”

Castiel rushed up and grabbed Dean, their lips meeting in a fervent kiss. His hands were on Dean, feeling him everywhere, needing him so badly in that moment. Dean’s lips were like fire against his, sending sparks down through his body, and deep, deep, deep, into his Grace.

Cas shoved Dean onto the bed, and swiftly took his coat off. His lover beamed up at him, and then bit his bottom lip, more than ready for him.

They came together, and Castiel forgot the details of the motel room, only knowing Dean Winchester.


End file.
